


comfort in the darkness

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mark is a little shit, Minor Begging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jb is stressed and mark takes care of him, mark likes it when jb is his baby, minor hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: It’s a blindfold, simple and black, slipping like water through Mark’s fingers. It looks like silk.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: jb x got6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	comfort in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> started this months ago but wanted to finish most of the others before posting this. not all the fics will have smut but this is a part of a series lol  
> that being said, you can read this as a stand alone

“Jaebeom-ah, have you been listening to me?”

Jaebeom has been listening. He has been but he doesn’t remember what Mark asked. His mind is foggy and the marks he already has on his body feel hot,  _ burning _ into his skin. He shivers, despite his body being on fire.

“No,” he answers in a whisper, his eyes blowing wide when Mark sits in front of him on the bed, raking his hair back and out of his eyes. Jaebeom watches his face but Mark’s eyes are on his hand that smoothes over the side of Jaebeom’s face. He tuts a little at him, tucking his hair behind his ear and Jaebeom inhales sharply.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Mark asks, his voice making Jaebeom shudder. “I have something in mind, if you want to be good for me.”

“I can be good,” Jaebeom whispers, feeling out of body from the way the words settle in the atmosphere. “I want to be good for you.”

Mark smiles, pretty and he huffs a small laugh, pecking his lips. He shifts away, his hand still in Jaebeom’s hair, grounding and electrifying. He sighs when Mark’s face is back in his line of sight. Jaebeom doesn’t know what he grabbed and he can’t look. He can only stare at him, his breath escaping shallowly.

Mark looks down and Jaebeom follows his gaze, inhaling sharply when he recognises what’s in his hand. It’s a blindfold, simple and black, slipping like water through Mark’s fingers. It looks like silk. Mark places it in Jaebeom’s hand, confirming it. If it feels this smooth in his fingers, he shivers when he thinks of it on his face, tied into his hair.

Mark licks his lips, drawing his teeth over his lip as he holds Jaebeom’s hand. “Do you want to do it?” he asks softly and Jaebeom nods, already riled up. “Tell me, Beom. Use your words, baby.”

“Yes,” he manages, blinking twice. 

“Good boy,” Mark smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m going to blindfold you. Do you trust me?”

Jaebeom nods, screwing his fists up on his thighs. He’s not even naked or exposed, aside from his neck being covered in hickeys. “I trust you, hyung,” he whispers, earning a quick kiss. He blinks and Mark raises the blindfold, pressing it to his face. Jaebeom tries to relax and lets Mark tie it behind his head, untucking his hair from the blindfold, letting it fall around his face.

“Perfect,” Mark whispers, a smile in his voice. Jaebeom shivers, letting the words rest over his skin and Mark’s hands are at the hem of his sweater, lifting it up. He hums in silent question and Jaebeom raises his arms obediently, wanting to be good. He can be a brat when he wants to, but right now, if he’s good for Mark, he gets rewarded.

“Always so good,” Mark whispers, his hands tracing over Jaebeom’s arms as he takes the sweater off, leaving it somewhere on the floor. Jaebeom will find it in the morning. It’s the last thing on his mind right now.

“I want to be good,” Jaebeom says again, coming out as a sigh and Mark coos, his hands smoothing over Jaebeom’s cheeks.

“I know, baby,” Mark answers, his breath fanning over Jaebeom’s lips. “And you’re doing so well. I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Mark’s hands move across his chest and leave goosebumps in his wake. He wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s middle, Jaebeom’s hands wrapping around his small shoulders. There’s a size difference between them and usually, Mark is the one hiding behind Jaebeom, wearing his hoodies and tucking himself into Jaebeom’s body. 

But now, Mark is in charge - Mark is the  _ hyung _ .

“Lie down,” Mark whispers and that’s all Jaebeom can do. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off his legs, slow and tantalising. Jaebeom sighs, not bothering to listen for where his pants drop because Mark’s hands smooth up his thighs, squeezing lightly in distraction. Jaebeom tries not to let his legs twitch but Mark’s hands are very close to where he wants them. Mark hums suddenly, his mouth against Jaebeom’s right thigh.

“Hyung-” he chokes, lifting his leg, but Mark is already between them, lips against the inside of his thigh and Jaebeom whimpers. He’s biting and sucking at the skin, to match the hickeys on Jaebeom’s neck, just like a work of art. He’s making a masterpiece out of Jaebeom and it’s impossible not to let him do his work.

“All for me, hm?” Mark says, right into the sensitive skin of Jaebeom’s thigh, soothing his mark with a kiss. “It’s me who gets to leave these here, right? For you to see when you least expect it?”

Jaebeom can’t reply. He can barely think as Mark noses against his skin. He can’t see anything, can only feel. That’s the whole point, isn’t it? He belongs to Mark tonight. There’s no one else, just the way Mark likes it between them. There’s something about Mark taking charge that gets both of them riled up. It’s a power trip for Mark and anything he does ends up making Jaebeom lose his mind.

Jaebeom doesn’t have to be someone Mark looks up to, being the younger of the two for once. Mark will take care of him. He’ll take Jaebeom apart, piece by piece, leaving him defenseless and at his mercy in the best way possible.

“Jaebeom,” Mark says, sudden. Jaebeom would love to look down at him, to  _ see _ him but all he can do is feel. Mark moves and Jaebeom starts to freak out, unsure. Still, he’s compliant as Mark shifts to lay over him. Jaebeom holds onto his shoulders again, just to touch something.

“Hyung, don’t leave- Not when-”

“I’m here,” Mark whispers against his cheek, his smile pressed against his skin. “Don’t worry, I promise.”

“Don’t go-”

Mark shushes him and presses a kiss to his lips, meaning for it to be innocent but Jaebeom holds him there, already overwhelmed. 

“Jaebeom,” Mark whispers against his lips, “At least let me take off my shirt.”

Jaebeom begrudgingly lets him go, listening intently for the drop of the shirt. He hears it after a few moments, tilting his head slightly. Mark doesn’t come back to him, though. He waits for Jaebeom to frown, his brows furrowed as he reaches out blindly for Mark and sighs in relief when Mark takes his hand, kissing his knuckles.

“Lie down for me,” Mark says and Jaebeom draws away from him, holding onto his hand. Mark follows him a little but eventually breaks away to run his fingers across the top of Jaebeom’s underwear. Jaebeom shudders, already missing Mark’s warmth against him.

Jaebeom has no time to think about how exposed he is, not when Mark wraps his arms around his thighs and pulls him against him. Mark is still wearing his shorts, the fabric rough against Jaebeom’s thighs. He lifts himself on one arm, reaching up and Mark pulls him against his chest, laying his arms over his bare shoulders.

“Still here,” Mark confirms and Jaebeom sighs, relaxing into his hold. He just holds him against his chest, hooking his chin over Jaebeom’s shoulder. Mark draws his fingertips along his spine, soothing him completely. Jaebeom shivers, his body hot.

“Can you do something for me?” Mark whispers, hot breath fanning over his ear. Jaebeom’s breath hitches. He turns his head to Mark’s voice, searching for him. 

“Yes,” he answers, his voice barely a whisper. “I can do it. I want to.”

“I know you do, baby,” Mark smiles, right against his lips. Jaebeom sighs at the pet name, melting. “I’m going to move and get the lube. You know what I want, yeah? You can do this for me?”

“I can do it, hyung,” he answers, soft. 

Mark leaves a kiss on his cheek, happy. “I’ll lay you down afterwards, okay? I know you like being held, sweetheart.”

Jaebeom nods, a little sharp and Mark moves again, leaning both of them down. Distantly, Jaebeom is surprised he’s able to hold both of them up but he doesn’t question it, hardly able to in this mindset. Mark is strong in the strangest of ways. 

Mark uncaps the lube with a sharp click and Jaebeom holds his hand out for it. It gets spread on his fingers and Jaebeom warms it up just a touch and reaches behind himself. Mark sits on the bed, one leg off the side and pulls Jaebeom against his chest, letting him straddle his waist. Jaebeom leans on his knees and prods a little before he’s able to slip a finger inside himself, pulling a face at the feeling.

“Aren’t you something…?” Mark wonders as Jaebeom shallowly thrusts his finger. “So beautiful, Jaebeom. I know you need to take some time off sometimes. Time with me, love?”

Jaebeom doesn’t respond. He relaxes and his finger pulls a sharp breath from him, a moan slipping from his lips. Mark reaches up and cups his face, his thumb tracing underneath the blindfold but it doesn’t come off. Jaebeom doesn’t know what he’d do if Mark were to pull it off now.

He’s able to slip another finger in and the stretch makes him choke. Jaebeom scratches at Mark's shoulder, becoming restless in his grasp. His cock stirs, half hard as he moves but Mark doesn’t pay attention to it at all. Not yet.

“I think you can add another,” Mark whispers, right into his ear. Jaebeom stutters out a breath, obeying. He can manage three usually and he does, taking a deep breath as the third digit slides past his rim. 

Mark kisses across his jaw, nosing at his face. “You’re doing so well, my love.” His voice sounds far away. “So good for me, aren’t you? You’re always my good boy.”

“I… I am-” Jaebeom gasps, his stomach warm with pleasure. “I’m yours, I can’t-”

“Shh,” Mark whispers, leaving a kiss underneath his blindfold. “I’ve got you, Jaebeom. Just focus on my voice, okay?”

Jaebeom feels himself getting worked up, unable to stop the tingling that spreads through his blood. He shakes his head, trying to stay focused but his fingers brush against his prostate, just long enough and he gasps, tears escaping his eyes.

“Come on, come back to me,” Mark says, nipping at his ear and Jaebeom turns to him slowly, withdrawing his fingers with a whimper. “I’ve got you, Beom. I’m laying you down.”

Jaebeom sighs, not happy with how Mark pulls away from him but his mind is so foggy, filled with only Mark that he can hardly complain. Mark and his mouth that he feels on his left nipple, sudden. Jaebeom screws his fist in the sheets to keep himself from moving too much but it doesn’t work, not when Mark sucks on his skin and takes the nub between his sharp teeth.

“Mark, I’m- Hyung,  _ please _ , don’t… Don’t-”

“I can’t help it,” Mark answers and there’s a smirk in his voice, a smirk that makes Jaebeom’s cock twitch. “I have to distract you somehow.”

Jaebeom can think of a million different ways that Mark could distract him like actually kissing him but Mark’s attention goes to his other nipple and Jaebeom can’t hold back the moan that escapes him when his fingers pinch and tug at his other. They haven’t been able to do anything like this as of recent, not with Jaebeom’s work tormenting him and filling his mind. 

Mark breaks him out of those times. Like right now, with all the kisses he leaves down his chest, nipping and tugging at any skin he can take in his mouth. Mark kisses his hip bones, leaving a special mark on his right side. Jaebeom shifts his legs, restless.

“Okay, okay,” Mark huffs when Jaebeom whines, his arms raising to stay by his pillow, pulling at it. “Let me-”

“No, I can’t-” Jaebeom mumbles, shaking his head. He can’t let Mark leave, not when he can’t see him-

“Jaebeom,” Mark says firmly, taking his hands from the pillow. “Are you listening to me?”

Jaebeom stills completely at his tone, his legs dropping and his hands clenching into fists. “I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to be bad, I don’t want to be bad.”

“Jaebeom,” Mark says again but it’s softer this time, sweet. “You’re not being bad, my love. I just need to move so I don’t hurt you, okay?”

“I… I had three,” he answers, hating that he can’t see. He’s scowling underneath the blindfold but Mark’s words are making him relax, even though he’s shaking. “I can take it. I know I can and I…”

“Lift your hips,” comes Mark’s voice and Jaebeom does what he says. There’s a pillow stuffed underneath his hips, making everything a little easier. Mark leans back again, his gaze hot and heavy on Jaebeom's body. Jaebeom tries not to hide himself, despite having no sight. 

“You don’t know how gorgeous you are,” he breathes, taking Jaebeom’s legs and positioning them around his waist. He doesn’t know when Mark took off his shorts or put on a condom but his bare legs press against Jaebeom’s, slightly cooler against his feverish body. Mark presses into him and Jaebeom writhes against the sheets.

“Slowly,” Mark breathes.

_ “Go,” _ Jaebeom hisses, so Mark does and Jaebeom throws his head back in a sharp moan. Mark moves, oh, he moves and Jaebeom feels every single bruise on his skin  _ sing _ to him. His legs twitch and he pulls Mark over him, clenching his jaw.

“Who’s in charge now?” Mark laughs, so close that his breath fans over Jaebeom’s cheek. His senses are completely fucked now, with the smell of Mark and the scent of sex filling the room. All he hears is Mark moving, his skin against his and all he feels is  _ Mark. _

“Mark, I need-”

“What do you need?” Mark singsongs, oddly confident despite Jaebeom’s frustration. 

“Go faster,” Jaebeom growls, crawling at Mark’s shoulders to pull him, pull his chest against his and Mark goes, starting to speed up. Jaebeom gasps. "Kiss me, kiss me please-”

Mark has no choice but to. He loves it when Jaebeom begs, when he whines and curses from the teasing. He licks into Jaebeom’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Jaebeom tangles his hands in his hair, finally getting the attention he wants. Their tongues slide against each other and Mark gasps when Jaebeom clenches around him, letting him control the kiss. 

Jaebeom likes to be taken care of, especially when things get too much for him. With Mark, it’s usually intense with so much teasing. Jaebeom has spent hours trying out anything new Mark comes up since the elder is  _ very _ interested in sex toys, almost to the point of obsession but Jaebeom doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind anything new when it comes to Mark.

“Talk to me,” Jaebeom pants, his voice dying in his throat when Mark brushes against his prostate. “Mark-”

“Beg for me?” Mark asks, his voice almost innocent. God, he’s such a little shit.

But Jaebeom does so, stumbling over his words. “I need you, I can’t- Please, please, hyung. I need you, just fast and… Make me  _ feel _ it? Please make me-”

“I’ve got you,” Mark answers, his lips moving against Jaebeom’s, speeding up like he said he would. It’s usually Jaebeom begging that does it for him, that makes him lose all control and makes him  _ ruthless _ . He doesn’t slow down, not even when Jaebeom’s voice raises and he starts to cry again. It’s  _ good _ \- God, it's good. Jaebeom gasps and pants, sobs underneath his blindfold. Mark kisses his tears when they escape down his cheeks and that just makes Jaebeom whine even more.

“I’ve got you,  _ Jaebeom-ah, _ ” and that’s what makes Jaebeom come completely undone. “You’ve been so good for me-”

“Hyung, can I-”

“Yes,” Mark breathes, smiling against his cheek and Jaebeom heaves a sharp breath, releasing all over his stomach. Mark slows down just a little but Jaebeom clenches around him, forcing him to choke a little. He fills the condom and pulls out of Jaebeom soon after, making Jaebeom pull a face, grimacing. His tears have dried on his skin and he feels strangely empty. But he’s relaxed, exhausted in a good way.

Mark did his job at distracting him. 

Jaebeom furrows his brows suddenly and Mark whispers for him to lift his head. He does and Mark’s fingers card through his hair, pulling at the knot of the blindfold. It falls away, silk sliding down Jaebeom’s cheek and he blinks up at Mark, his hands at his face to help shield his eyes from the dim light of the room.

“Hey,” Mark greets, as if he’s just come home from work and Jaebeom glares at him, taking him in with his arms around his neck. “Okay, needy.”

“Just hold me,” Jaebeom hisses, kissing Mark’s smirk away. He’s able to roll them over, only because Mark sighs in exhaustion, happy to be kissed by Jaebeom for now. They need to clean up - Jaebeom’s mess has started to dry and Mark always showers after sex, no matter the time.

And now, he pulls away from Jaebeom to press a hand to his chest, smiling up at him. His hair is matted to his forehead and Jaebeom probably looks no better. He has tear tracks down his cheeks and Mark thumbs at them, his eyes glittering. 

“Shower with me?” he asks softly, hopeful and Jaebeom sighs, kissing him quickly before standing up. He takes Mark’s hand with him, behind his back and Mark follows him to the bathroom, giggling when it’s not even funny.

“I did a good job?” he whispers when Jaebeom has turned on the shower, his hand under the spray to check the temperature. “Do you feel okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“You never hurt me,” Jaebeom answers, his eyes on the shower so he doesn’t have to look at him. He’s not good at asking what he wants - that’s why Mark takes charge because even though he’s quiet, he can express things very easily. He leaves it to Jaebeom in the end, always asking if he wants to follow along or not. Jaebeom can’t recall a time where Mark has suggested something he hasn’t wanted to do.

“But do you feel better?” Mark presses, his fingers tracing over Jaebeom’s spine. That pulls a sigh out of him, relaxed and heavy and Mark grins, his hand at his hips to turn him around.

“I do,” Jaebeom whispers, closing his eyes when Mark rubs their noses together, just like he always does to make Jaebeom embarrassed. But right now, it’s perfect between them. Jaebeom feels weightless, so he tells him so.

Mark chuckles, his fingers moving quickly to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. “Don’t fall asleep in the shower,” he smiles, and leaves Jaebeom to chase after him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading :)


End file.
